As I Am
by criesofthefallen
Summary: The world’s most trained assassin is hired to kill a man and his wife. Easy. What she didn’t count on was a child, she doesn’t do the whole murder innocent little kids. So she takes him. Nine years later, Lily and Ja


**Author**: Cries of The Fallen

**Title: **As I Am

**Pairings: **(Harry) William/?, Bianca/Charlie, Yasmin/Abraham, Lily/James, SB/RL,SS/LM

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing you recognize. But I do own my characters and stuff you don't recognize.

**Warning: **Slash, violence, language, etc. don't like, don't read!

**Summary: **The world's most trained assassin is hired to kill a man and his wife. Easy. What she didn't count on was a child, she doesn't do the whole murder innocent little kids. So she takes him. Nine years later, Lily and James Potter come back for the son they abandoned in favor of the ones-who-lived. But they find that Petunia and her family died from a gas leak nine years ago. At the same time Dumbledore is requesting help from the Sovereign Lectus School of Magi. Will they help? Who will they send?

_Characters_

**William(harry) Abraham De la Vega**: heir to both De la Vega and Noir families. Alumni to Sovereign Lectus School of Magi. Born Hardrian Orick Potter, given the name of William once adopted by Lord Abraham Hector Noir and his Lady Yasmin Alenna De la Vega.

**Yasmin Alenna De la Vega**: professional assassin, head of the De la Vega house and wife to Lord Noir. Headmistress of the Sovereign Lectus School of Magi, she is hesitant to help protect her son's biological parents for fear of them taking her son's love from her. Deciding to allow fate take its course, she allows it, but not without sending reinforcements.

**Abraham Hector Noir**: Lord of Noir, husaband to Lady De la Vega, father to William Abraham De la Vega. Comforts his wife and advices she allow fate to take its course. Its widely his influence that makes Yasmin decide to help the wizards.

**Bianca De la Vega**: same age as Will, comes from to of three of the oldest, most powerful families. She as kind and playful as her fortune is huge. She's very close to Will though they do fight often. Heiress to the Valen and Elliah fortunes, she uses her power and influence to help orphans, and third-world countries. She's no push-over, the Golden Court learns that the hard way.

**Kimberly and Cassandra de la Vega **aren't often seen but will be important later.

Crystal de Valencia is currently the only heir to the Valencia fortune, another child is one the way, she'll play an important role later.

**William Arthur Nunez**, only heir to the Nunez fortune, 1 year younger than Will and Bianca, but just as powerful as Bianca.

**Brianna De Ramirez and Maria Estelle Madrigal **are in their 4th year at Sovereigh but will begin their first at Hogwarts.

These are the new people in harry/will's life. They all play a role in his victory over Voldemort.

The Child…

Sneaking into the place was easy, and the wards? Weak. Whoever they were trying to protect wasn't exactly on their highest list of priorities. She had watched the family all day long, and annoyed, had proceeded to break the layered wards around the home. She didn't do the whole murder innocent baby thing, so she'd waited until the only child, however much it resembled a mini-whale, left. Now she entered the darkened home silently. Unseen.

She wasn't the world greatest assassin for nothing, was she?

Although she couldn't understand the urgency in which they needed to die, nor why _she _had to do it. Its not like the place was heavily warded or guarded. She could do this with her eyes closed. Well to bad for the guy paying his millions for her one-night service.

She stopped as she came to the master bedroom, nothing master about it, really, but hey! She was used to a different kind of liv-no don't think about that. Entering the room, she came to the foot of the bed. Her dark hair, and black clothes made her seem like part of the shadows. Walking towards the whale first, she flicked her left wrist, a vile slipping into her hand. Opening the things mouth, she made him swallow, smirking as he woke and tried to scream but his esophagus was being burned slowly, deliberately causing him pain. 'Wonder what the idiot did to piss a scorpion off?' never mind that. She flipped her body and landed softly, soundlessly, beside the giraffe. Flicking her right wrist, she uncorked the vile in her hand and too, made her swallow. It was a milder, less painful way to die. Not that it would matter.

A gas leak, those were the orders, so that she would do. A crack in the light bulb? She could do that too. The house keeper would later tell the police they had an automatic light switch that turned on a 5:30 in the morning, waking Vernon Dursley for work. The spark caused by that would then cause and explosion from the gas leak.

Terrible really, but how irresponsible. Forgetting to turn off the gas. Walking back toward the back door she paused in rebuilding the wards. What made her pause? A soft cry was all she heard. A _child's _cry. Cautiously she approached the hall leading towards the basement, had she missed another child? Had he or she seen her kill their parents? Impossible, she would have heard. Plus she'd neither seen nor read of a second child in the folder provided on the Dursleys'. She stopped at the basement door, scanning it, she saw nothing. Must have been her imagination.

There its was again, a series of whimpers. She looked around with narrowed eyes. Nothing lurked in the shadows, the moonlight casting its luminous glow about the small hall way. Maybe she ought to take a break from this assassin business, hallucinating and all. She began to walk back to the kitchen and the backdoor. She topped abruptly and crouched.

A cupboard?

Well, she'd never thought of that. Opening she gasped. A _child_. A child covered in welts! Anger surgered through her veins. The ass and his bitch had abused a child. A _child_! How could they stoop so low! Studying the small babe, she picked him up gently. Immediately taking notice of how he cuddled into her arms, as if it hadn't been held in a long time.

She should have tortured then a bit more before she'd killed them. If only she'd known.

What to do? She wasn't the motherly type. Heck! She barely ever even showed emotions openly other than when surrounded by family. Close family. But she couldn't leave the babe here! Really, she was trained to be heartless. Merciless. And here she was taking her sweet ass time watching a child sleep. ' Stalker much?' she thought sarcastically. Really, she had to make her mind up fast, the gas was getting her all drowsy and stuff. Deciding quickly, she looked inside for any sign of his name, etc. only a blanket and a letter were in there. She grabbed both and left hurriedly, but without a trace.

Stepping into the shadows she finished replacing the wards, and watched a s they began to weaken with their holder dead. Noting satisfied that there wasn't a single trace of her in the least, she left until she reached her car. A plain, Honda Accord 1986. Wouldn't do to draw unnecessary attention, would it. Suddenly she cursed in every language she knew, pulling over she noticed the blue tint to the child's skin. She lowered him onto the passenger seat and brought her ear towards his little chest. Feeling, hearing for a heart beat.

There was none.

end of chapter 1

So how was that? A bit boring but it'll get better! I tried really hard to make this good and I promise I'll update as soon as I can provided I get a good turnout! Have any advice? I'm all ears! Question? I'll answer so long as they don't give away things to come. For those waiting on "Savin Me" its gonna' take awhile. I've hit writers block on that one and it won't go away, 'tis why I haven't updated. But I'm trying and I'm already working on it and on new stories! Hopefully I'll post them up soon and all. Well let me know what you think and review. No flames. Constructive criticism is one thing but putting someone down for their effort and work is another. With that said, thank you and hope you all liked it!

CriesOfTheFallen

PS. Who do you want Harry/Will with?

Severus-

Luscius-

Sirius-

Remus-

The above are your options, I can't really see a trained, powerful Harry with a teen. Sorry, but I will be putting up some Draco/Harry, Blaise/Harry, Cedric/Harry, and Bill/Harry later on. Polls will be open up until, maybe chapter 4? 5? We'll see. Again, thank you and review!


End file.
